create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Magic Star/PvZO World Idea: Digital Revolution (Beta Name)
Digital Revolution is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is based off the Digital Revolution. Environmental Modificators *Lag: Plants become slower, making Server Wheat useful here. *Glitch: Zombies appear out of nowhere Description Let's go digital and head back to the 1900s! Defeat the techno zombies of yesterday with the digital plants of the past! +10 new plants! +5 new zombies! +29 new levels! +1 Boss Battle! +1 Endless Zone! Brain Busters Last Stand Locked and Loaded Save Our Seeds Pixel Plummet (Whack-a-Zombie) Beghouled Plants *Server Wheat *Calliflower *Internut *Pixel Grape *Bell-shroom *P-Mail *Blazil *Tesla Tree (Gemium) *I-tea Leaf (Coinium) *Mechanic Coconut (Endium) Zombies *Innovator Zombie *Conehead Innovator *Buckethead Innovator *Flag Innovator *Idea Imp *Digital Gargantuar *Overheater Zombie *Pixel Shooter Zombie *Cellular Zombie *Gamer Zombie *Hacker Zombie *Zombot Digital Dropper Endless Zone Techno Trouble Starting Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Server Wheat Unavailable Plants *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Hot Potato *Gold Leaf *Thyme Warp Music Coming Soon! Plant Almanac Entries Server Wheat Server Wheat prevents plants from getting lag, but can overheat. Sun Cost: 0 Toughness: Normal Damage: N/A Recharge: Fast Special: Prevents plants from lagging Special: Heats nearby plants Special: Overheating can kill zombies Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Fan Plant Food: Speeds up plants around it for 3 seconds. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon Calliflower Calliflowers shoot radioactive cells that poison zombies overtime. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: Normal Damage: Shot = 1.5, Radioactive = 3 Recharge: Fast Special: Cells poison zombies overtime Attack Speed: Normal Costume: WiFi Signal Plant Food: Shoots a large blob of radioactiveness. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon. Internut Internuts spin to attack zombies. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: Elevated Damage: 2 Recharge: Mediocre Special: Spins can prevent zombies from walking past. Attack Speed: 1 second Costume: Frisbee Plant Food: Spins in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon Pixel Grape Pixel Grape blocks straight shots and return them. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Normal Damage: Depends Recharge: Mediocre Special: Returns straight shots Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Red Hat Plant Food: Shoots 3 pixels that do 30 damage each. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon Bell-shroom Bell-shrooms alert you when glitches happen or dangerous zombies will appear and does damage, but has to recharge for 5 seconds. (Doesn't sleep in this game) Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Normal Damage: 2 Recharge: Fast Special: Alerts when glitches or dangerous zombies appear. Special: Ringing damages zombies Attack Speed: Depends Costume: Wind Chimes Plant Food: Bell becomes bigger and rings, damaging zombies in a 5x5 area. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon P-Mail P-Mail teleports the zombies that step on it to a tile of choice. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Instant Damage: N/A Recharge: Slow Special: Teleports zombies Attack Speed: N/A Costume: Mailbox Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: Coming Soon Blazil Blazils grow 3 bolts of lightning that hit zombies. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Normal Damage: 5 per bolt Recharge: Fast Special: Shoots powerful bolts of lightning Attack Speed: 3 seconds Costume: Golf Club Plant Food: Shoots lightning all around. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon Tesla Tree Tesla Trees use electric shocks to damage zombies, can stun machines. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Normal Damage: 2 Recharge: Mediocre Special: Can stun machines Attack Speed: 1 second Costume: Rubber Goggles Plant Food: Turns white, dealing 3 damage per shock permanently. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon I-tea Leaf I-tea Leaf blinds zombies that walk through. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Normal Damage: N/A Recharge: Fast Special: Blindness slows down zombies every 2 seconds. Special: Lights up a small area. Attack Speed: 2 seconds. Costume: Pilot Hat Plant Food: Shoots a beam of light that holds zombies in its row for 3 seconds. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon Mechanic Coconut Shoots 3 tools that do different effects. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Hardened Damage: 3 (Saw) Recharge: Fast Special: Saw hits 2 zombies Special: Hammer push zombies half a tile Special: Wrench fixes defensive plants by 1 hp. Attack Speed: 2 Seconds Costume: Mechanic's Hat Plant Food: Shoots a big screwdriver that does all of the power of the tools, but deals 40 damage to zombies instead. Almanac Entry: Coming Soon Zombies Basic 6 Zombies All known. Overheater Zombie Heats up plants to damage them. Causes Server Wheat to explode. Speed: Basic Toughness: 20 hp Pixel Shooter Zombie Shoots pixels at plants that deal powerful damage. Speed: Stiff Toughness: 15 hp Pixel Damage: 2 bites Cellular Zombie Gets annoyed if cellphone gets destroyed. Speed: Normal (With Cellphone) Speedy (Without Cellphone) Toughness: Cellphone (15 hp) Zombie (10 hp) Gamer Zombie Area of Effects have no effect on him. Speed: Stiff Toughness: 20 nds Hacker Zombie Hacks the lawn to remove plants. Speed: Normal (Walking) Machined (Hacking) Toughness: 15 nds Zombot Digital Dropper Attacks: *Missile Shot *Zombie Summon *Running Charge *Lagger- Creates lag in two lanes. *Pixel Shot- Shoots large pixels that push away 2 plants. Phases: Phase 1: *Basic Trio *Overheater Zombie *Cellular Zombie Phase 2: *Basic 5 (No Flag) *Cellular Zombie *Gamer Zombie Phase 3: *Basic 4 (No Flag and Gargantuar) *Overheater Zombie *Cellular Zombie *Gamer Zombie *Hacker Zombie Category:Blog posts